SHE
by jaz-Q
Summary: ini bukan comeback. hanya ingin berbagi cerita. happy reading / KiSung


**SHE**

 **.**

 **KISUNG SPECIAL**

 **GS**

 _._

 _Annyeongaseyooo…., apa kabar? Aku hanya ingin membagi cerita ini. Ini copas dengan mengganti nama Bryan-Remy pada cerita aslinya di Blogku. Formatnya sebenarnya bukan FF tapi cerpen ringan. Jadi bahasa dan suasananya terkesan indo banget._

 _Selamat membaca._

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Kim Yesung itu…, sangat manja."**_

 _ **ELEMENTARY SCHOOL.**_

 _ **.**_

Langkah Kim Yesung terhenti mendengar suara sahabat kecilnya. Rasanya sakit mendengar kalimat itu dari orang yang paling ia sayangi. Tapi gadis kecil itu memilih untuk pura-pura tak mendengar ucapan kejam itu.

"Kibummie, ayo kita makan siang!" serunya kemudian dengan senyum cerianya. Yang dipanggil menoleh. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara keluar dari kelasnya dan mengikuti gadis kecil itu menuju taman belakang sekolah dasar mereka.

"Kim Kibum itu sangat menakutkan!" ucap salah satu teman sekelasnya yang tadi bicara dengannya.

"Kasihan sekali Kim Yesung," sambung yang lain.

"Justru Kim Kibum yang kasihan. Harus berteman dengan anak manja seperti Kim Yesung!" sahut siswi kelas itu yang sebagian besar fans Kim Kibum.

"Cih! Dasar anak perempuan hanya memandang wajah keren saja!"

"Apaaaa?!" dan pertengkaran pun terjadi karena dua pihak yang bertentangan itu.

Sementara dua sumber masalah pertengkaran itu justru asyik menikmati bekal makan siang buatan ibu Kim Yesung.

"Ini, minumannya!" ucap Kim Yesung sambil mengulurkan botol minumnya.

Kim Kibum menerima botol itu. "Terima kasih, Yesungie," ucapnya lembut.

Kim Yesung tersenyum manis. Sementara Kim Kibum langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Membuat gadis itu tertegun. Senyum di bibirnya perlahan luntur. Wajahnya menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang mencengkram erat ujung roknya. Teringat ucapan Kim Kibum di kelas tadi.

Yang terpikir di kepalanya adalah, apakah Kim Kibum terpaksa berteman dengannya? Seperti teman-temannya yang lain? Seperti para orangtua yang mengasihaninya? Karena dia tidak memiliki seorang ayah?

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo kita kembali!" ucapan Kim Kibum menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya.

"Duluan saja, aku akan mencuci tempat bekalnya dulu," ucapnya masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

Lagi-lagi Kim Kibum memalingkan wajahnya. "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti!" ucapnya seraya berdiri meninggalkan temannya.

Kim Yesung menlambaikan tangannya sampai punggung Kim Kibum tak terlihat lagi. Wajahnya kembali muram setelah kepergian sahabatnya. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk dalam. Airmatanya telah menggenang di pelupuk mata sipitnya. Tapi gadis kecil itu mencoba untuk menahannya.

Tak apa.

Meski Kibum membencinya sekalipun, asal bocah lelaki itu masih tersenyum di depannya, Yesung akan berpura-pura tak terjadi apapun.

Karena mereka adalah **teman**.

.

.

" _ **Dia sangat membosankan. Aku hanya menggodanya saja, dia langsung menangis!"**_

" _ **Yah! Kim Yesung memang gadis yang cengeng."**_

 _ **JUNIOR HIGHSCHOOL**_

 _ **.**_

Gadis itu meremas bagian depan seragamnya dengan tangan bergetar. Tak jauh di belakangnya beberapa seniornya menyeringai mengejeknya.

"Kalian dengar itu? Kasihan Kim Kibum, dia pasti merasa terbebani, karena harus menjadi babysitter untuknya."

"Iya, jika dia tahu diri seharusnya dia menjauh dari Kim Kibum agar dia bebas."

Kim Yesung berbalik pergi. Air matanya sudah tak mampu lagi ia tahan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kim Kibum bicara buruk tentangnya di belakang gadis itu. Apa berteman dengannya benar-benar membebani pemuda itu? Apa Kim Kibum begitu membencinya? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Haruskah dia kembali berpura-pura seakan tidak mendengar apapun? Haruskah ia diam? Atau sebaiknya ia mulai menjaga jarak dari sahabatnya?

Gadis itu mendongak menatap langit yang menghitam.

Mungkin pilihan terakhir akan jadi pilihan yang terbaik. Dan ia putuskan, dia akan mulai menjauh dari pemuda yang selalu menjadi penopangnya itu. Akan ia buktikan, bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja tanpa Kibum. Ia pasti bisa menjadi sosok yang kuat dan tegar.

"Hei, kenapa tak menungguku?"

Yesung tersentak saat merasakan tepukan ringan di pundaknya. Sesaat ia menegang. Sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh pada pemuda yang menyapanya. Senyum tipis tampak di bibir manisnya.

"Hmm, sebentar lagi hujan," ucapnya.

"Ayo!" ucap si pemuda seraya menggandengnya keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Gadis itu mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara.

Biarlah. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya pemuda tanggung itu menggandeng tangannya, sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang.

.

Hari berikutnya.

"Sudah berangkat?" ulang Kibum saat ibu Yesung mengatakan padanya bahwa gadis itu meninggalkannya.

"Ibu juga merasa heran. Yesung meminta Ibu menyampaikan padamu, mulai hari ini dia akan ke sekolah bersama Yuri. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Kim Kibum tak menyahut. Hanya sedikit membungkuk hormat, lalu meninggalkan rumah Yesung, di sebelah rumahnya.

Langkahnya sedikit lambat. Sibuk memikirkan apa yang kira-kira menjadi alasan Yesung tiba-tiba berangkat ke sekolah tanpanya. Mungkin bukan hal aneh andai saja selama belasan tahun ini mereka tak pernah saling meninggalkan.

Dan ia tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban atas sikap Yesung yang tiba-tiba berubah dan menghindarinya. Karena hari-hari selanjutnya gadis itu semakin menjauh dan tak terjangkau lagi olehnya.

.

.

" _ **Hei, aku dengar dia tak punya ayah?"**_

" _ **Hmm, karena itulah…"**_

 _ **SENIOR HIGHSCHOOL**_

 _ **.**_

"Brak!"

Kalimat Kim Kibum terputus saat pintu kelasnya terbuka dengan kasar.

"Berhenti membicarakan keburukan orang lain, Kim Kibum!"

Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu tersentak mendengar suara yang ia kenal itu. Dengan cepat ia menoleh, dan mendapati mantan sahabatnya berdiri di depan pintu dengan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Kim Yesung?"

"Aku memang tidak punya ayah. Ayah meninggalkan kami saat tahu ibuku hamil dan memilih untuk menikah dengan wanita kaya. Apa itu salahku? Jadi jangan mengobral cerita itu seakan itu hanya cerita murahan!"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak…"

Kim Yesung menghindari tangan Kibum yang berusaha menyentuh pundaknya. "Jika kau memang tidak suka padaku dan membenciku, katakan langsung padaku. Jangan bicara hal-hal buruk itu di belakangku! Jika berteman denganku membuatmu lelah, bukankah aku sudah menjauh darimu? Lalu apa lagi yang kau mau?!"

Kim Kibum tersentak mendengar ucapan gadis yang lahir tiga hari setelahnya itu.

"Mulai hari ini, anggap saja kita tak pernah saling mengenal. Aku…, aku membencimu, Kim Kibum!"

Si pemuda masih terpaku di samping mejanya saat gadis manis itu pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Hei, Kibum'ah, kau tak mengejarnya? Dia bisa salah paham."

Tak ada sahutan. Pemuda itu masih mencerna apa yang baru saja Kim Yesung teriakkan padanya. Sepertinya kejeniusannya yang begitu terkenal tak berpengaruh banyak untuk dengan cepat memahami apa yang terjadi.

"Ah, aku ingat…., saat kita SMP, sepertinya Kim Yesung juga mendengar obrolan kita."

Kim Kibum berbalik menatap salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Siwon'ah?"

"Waktu aku menggodanya sampai menangis. Dan kita mengatainya cengeng. Ah, tidak, tapi kaulah yang mengatainya cengeng. Aku pikir, aku melihatnya di depan kelas kita. Aku tidak tahu apa dia mendengar pembicaraan kita atau tidak. Tapi…, hei…!"

Tanpa mendengar ucapan temannya lebih jauh lagi, Kibum berlari keluar dari kelasnya.

Ia baru mengerti. Alasan Yesung menjauhinya, adalah karena kesalahpahaman yang tak pernah terklarifikasi. Gadis itu selalu berpikiran pesimis dan menyimpan semua masalahnya sendiri. Sedangkan dia adalah pemuda yang dingin dan tidak peka. Karena itulah mereka bahkan tak menyadari bahwa keduanya hanya terjebak dalam pemikiran-pemikiran yang tak perlu.

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencari sosok Yesung di kelasnya. Mengabaikan para siswi kelas itu yang berlomba mencari perhatian Pangeran sekolah mereka.

"Hei, hei…, lihat itu! Waaah…, akhirnya Lee Donghae berani juga mengungkapkannya," ucap seorang siswa sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela kelasnya.

"Mana, mana?"

Dengan penasaran hampir semua penghuni kelas beranjak mendekali jendela untuk melihat teman sekelas mereka mengutarakan perasaannya pada seseorang.

"Dia sangat beruntung Lee Donghae memilihnya."

"Atau justru kasihan, karena mungkin jika orangtua Lee Donghae tahu, mereka akan memisahkan keduanya."

"Kenapa? Kim Yesung gadis yang baik dan cerdas."

Langkah Kim Kibum keluar dari kelas terhenti mendengar nama itu di sebut.

"Meski bukan keluarga kaya, tapi keluarga Lee Donghae berdarah biru, mereka tak akan menerima anak haram menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu."

Tap!

Pemuda berkulit putih itu langsung berlari keluar dari kelas Yesung, menuju taman kecil di belakang kelas itu. Tempat dimana Yesung tengah mendapat sebuah pengakuan cinta dari teman sekelasnya.

..

"L-Lee Donghae?"

Kim Yesung yang semula duduk sedirian di salah satu bangku taman, menangis karena Kim Kibum, spontan berdiri saat seseorang mengulurkan sebuah bantal berbentuk hati padanya.

"Apa yang…"

"Kim Yesung, aku menyukaimu. Sejak pertama kita terdaftar di sekolah ini. Dan sekarang, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya padamu."

Pemuda itu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, lalu berjongkok di depan gadis berpipi chubby itu.

"Jadilah pacarku," ucapnya to the point, dengan pipi merona. Ini ungkapan cinta pertamanya. Terus terang ia gugup dan malu melakukannya.

Sementara si gadis masih terpaku menatapnya. Antara bingung dan juga terkejut mendapatkan pengakuan cinta yang juga pertama untuknya.

"Aku…"

"Maaf, jika mengecewakanmu, tapi dia pacarku."

Keduanya tersentak. Terlebih Yesung. Saat sepasang tangan melingkar di atas bahunya. Dan suara yang sangat ia kenal itu mengatakan hal yang sangat tak masuk akal.

"Kim Kibum?" ucap Lee Donghae tak percaya.

"Sekarang boleh aku membawanya? Permisi."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemuda yang satunya, Kibum menggandeng Yesung meninggalkan tempat itu. Terus menariknya menuju tempat yang cocok untuk mereka bicara, menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka yang tertunda. Hanya mereka berdua.

Yesung menarik tangannya dengan kasar saat Kibum menghentikan langkahnya di gedung olahraga.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal tak masuk akal itu pada Lee Donghae?"

Kim Kibum menoleh, menatap gadis yang sedang menatapnya tajam namun penuh luka itu.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Yesung'ie. Apa kau lupa aku pernah berjanji pada orangtuaku untuk menjagamu selamanya?" ucap Kibum lembut.

Kim Yesung memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan pemuda itu.

"Kau terpaksa melakukannya," ucapnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, hmm?"

"Kau! Kau selalu membicarakan keburukannku di depan teman-temanmu! Kau…"

Kim Kibum menghela nafas. "Itu memang benar."

"Kan?!"

"Tapi kau hanya mendengar sebagian saja, Kim Yesung!" ucap Kim Kibum gemas.

"A-apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda! Kau mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku manja. Aku…"

"Ya, Kim Yesung itu anak yang manja. Dan aku akan selalu ada untuk memanjakannya. Selamanya," sahut Kim Kibum sambil membelai rambut Yesung.

Mata sipit itu terbelalak. "K-kau juga bilang aku cengeng."

"Benar. Kau cengeng karena itu kau akan selalu membutuhkan bahuku untuk bersandar."

Yesung menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka karena terkejut dan tak percaya.

"Dan soal kau tak memiliki ayah, aku akan mengganti semua yang tak kau dapatkan darinya. Aku percaya, hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya."

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Telapak tangannya masih menutupi mulutnya, sementara air matanya perlahan mendesak keluar.

"A-apa semua itu benar?"

Kim Kibum tertawa kecil seraya menyentil kening Kim Yesung. "Gadis bodoh. Kau membuat tahun-tahun terakhir kita sia-sia karena kebodohan itu. Seharusnya kau bertanya padaku. Bagaimana kau bisa tidak mempercayai orang yang mengenalmu sejak kecil?"

Kim Yesung mengelus bekas sentilan Kim Kibum di keningnya. Menatap pemuda yang masih asyik menertawainya itu. Benarkah apa yang ia katakan? Jadi semua hanya salah paham? Bertahun-tahun kekecewaannya itu hanya kebodohan tak mendasar?

"Kau masih tak percaya? Kau mau aku mencari teman-teman SD dan SMP kita yang saat itu bicara denganku? Ah, Choi Siwon, kau bisa bertanya pada…"

Kalimat Kim Kibum terputus, saat tiba-tiba Yesung melompat memeluknya.

"Aku pikir kau membenciku. Aku pikir kau tidak suka menjadi temanku. Maaf…, maaf…," ucap Yesung di sela tangisan harunya.

Kim Kibum tersenyum lega. "Bodoh!" ejeknya yang dibalas pukulan ringan di punggungnya.

"Terimakasih, Kim Kibum. Kau sahabat terbaikku. Kau saudaraku yang terhebat."

Senyum di bibir pemuda itu menghilang. "Aku tidak mau lagi menjadi sahabatmu, Kim Yesung. Apalagi saudara."

Rangkulan Yesung mengendur dan terlepas mendengar ucapan Kim Kibum yang terkesan sangat dingin.

"Kim Kibum?" ucap Kim Yesung gugup. Tiba-tiba ketakutan itu kembali. Ia takut semua kata-kata dari pemuda di hadapannya tadi hanya kebohongan saja.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan dengan jelas? Kau adalah kekasihku? Pacarku."

Mata Kim Yesung membulat. "A-apa? Se-sejak kapan aku…"

"Sejak kita tumbuh bersama, kau ditakdirkan untukku, Kim Yesung. Apa kau tahu, bahkan orangtua kita telah merancang masa depan kita?"

"A-apa?"

"Tapi aku akan menunggu, sampai perasaanmu padaku berkembang dengan sendirinya. Sampai saat itu, meski terpaksa aku akan menerima jika kau memperlakukanku sebagai sahabat ataupun saudaramu. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau berpaling pada orang lain."

Mata Kim Yesung mengerjab. Meski sama sekali tidak romantis, tapi kata-kata pemuda itu bagaikan mantera sihir yang membuatnya tak bisa membantah. Hanya bisa mengangguk pelan menyetujui permintaannya. Lalu tak menolak saat tangan pemuda itu menggandengnya pergi. Kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

 _ **OMAKE**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

Mata bulat itu terus menatap sosok semungil dirinya, yang berpindah dari gendongan seorang wanita asing ke tangan ibunya. Seorang bayi berumur setahun, sama sepertinya. Bayi perempuan yang bermata sipit dan berpipi chubby.

Mata bulat bocah lelaki yang sedang bermain dengan ayahnya itu terus memandanginya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, sayang? Kau menyukainya? Namanya Kim Yesung. Dia cantik kan? Dia putri teman ayah dan ibu. Kau mau berkenalan dengannya?" Tanya sang ayah.

Perlahan tangan mungil itu bergerak, menjadikan bahu sang ayah sebagai tumpuan untuk berdiri.

"Ibu…, lihat!" pekik sang ayah girang.

"Kim Kibum…!" sahut sang ibu tak kalah bahagia.

Dan langkah pertama bocah mungil itu, adalah menuju takdirnya.

"Ie…, Cungie…," begitupun kata pertama dan ciuman pertamanya yang mendarat di bibir mungil bayi perempuan yang hanya menatapnya tanpa kata.

.

 **end**

.

 _Ini bukan comeback. Hanya keisengan untuk membagi tulisan saya dengan gaya yang berbeda. Sebenarnya saya berniat mengganti tokoh Bryan menjadi Cho Kyuhyun dan mempublishnya di Just Kyusung. Tapi…, Dunno, saya memilih membaginya di sini dengan KiSung sebagai pairnya._

 _Sekali lagi ini bukan comeback. Terima kasih. Jika mungkin masih ada yang membuka akun ini. Annyeoooooong!_


End file.
